Julian Levy
Dr. Sanji Raju, co-worker Dr. Deirdre Hampton, co-worker |status = Living |job = Scientist, neurosurgeon, Professor of Neurology |season6 = X }} Dr. Julian Levy is a scientist who appeared in . He helped found the College of Biochemistry at Meriwether University after spending time in Central Africa with the Peace Corps. His experience with the nervous system provided valuable knowledge and insight into the complications the nervous system can present to transplant surgery, and he was part of a research team at the university that consisted of Dr.'s Victor Shelley, Sanji Raju, and Deirdre Hampton. Together, they were at the forefront of cutting-edge medical research that could significantly help patients in need of transplants; their research into morphogenic processes with regard to phenotypic plasticity demonstrated remarkable gains in cellular regeneration. When Dr. Shelley's son, Patrick, was killed in a car accident, however, the research team began an impromptu experiment of trying to revive his dead son. Dr. Levy was tasked with buying dead bodies from the Hills & Mazy cemetery, which were used to provide transplanted limbs for Dr. Shelley's son. Patrick was revived, but the transplanted limbs had come from Wesen, turning him into a violent, monstrous creation. After this incident, the research team disassociated themselves from Dr. Shelley, who they expected would kill his son that night after what they witnessed. Appearances After hearing that Dr. Hampton had been beaten to death, Dr. Levy and Dr. Raju proceeded to shred papers at Dr. Raju's office in Meriwether University. Dr. Raju told him that Dr. Shelley had gone to see her that night, and Dr. Levy wondered what he would want from her. Raju asked Levy if Shelley had been contacting him as well, but Levy said he had been ignoring his calls and wanted nothing to do with him. He expressed his regret for having ever helped Shelley revive his son and asked Raju what they would do about Dr. Hampton's files, including a copy of video she had that had been taken the night they revived Shelley's son. Raju said they'd destroy her files as soon as they were done destroying his. He asked Levy about the copy of the video he had, and Levy said it was at his house and that he'd destroy it as soon as he got home, adding that Shelley had a copy of the video as well and that they shouldn't give him any choice but to destroy it. Dr. Raju then asked Levy if he thought Shelley could have killed Dr. Hampton. Levy said he couldn't have done it in his current condition, but he then paused for a moment as he realized that Dr. Shelley had lied to them about having killed his son. Dr. Raju replied that they should have killed Patrick themselves, and Dr. Levy left the office. Dr. Levy was brought to the precinct and interrogated by Hank and Wu after the Hills & Mazy funeral director, Mr. Harold C. Melville, previously informed them that he had sold dead bodies to Dr. Levy. Dr. Levy was under the impression that he was brought to the precinct because of Dr. Hampton's death, but Hank and Wu helped him quickly realize that the fingerprints from some of the dead bodies he'd bought were connected to Dr. Hampton's murder. Knowing that it was Patrick who had killed the doctor, he was hesitant to explain the situation to the detectives, but Hank urged him on. Levy went on to say that the research team saw something they couldn't explain, something that made no sense. He disclosed that Dr. Shelley had been in a car accident that impaired the use of his legs and also killed his son, before Hank asked him what he and his friends were doing with the dead bodies they bought and if the bodies were Wesen. Levy didn't know what "Wesen" meant, however, and Hank and Wu released him from the precinct. Levy drove to Shelley's house after being let go to tell him that the police knew about the dead bodies and confront him over the fact he hadn't killed his son when he said he would. He asked Shelley about the copy of the video he had, and Shelley responded that he had destroyed it the night of the experiment. Before they could continue their conversation, Hank and Wu arrived and told them that they had seen the video of what the research team had done, adding that Patrick had also killed Dr. Raju. Levy was shocked at the news, having just been with him, and expressed his regret to the detectives that he had ever helped Shelley in his "insane" attempt to revive his son. Hank said that they were both responsible for the deaths of the two scientists Patrick had killed, but Levy spoke up and said that Shelley had promised to kill Patrick that night and that if there was anyone they should arrest, it should be Shelley. He went to leave and was stopped by Wu, and Levy said that he was leaving them to do what Shelley couldn't do the night of the experiment: kill Shelley's son. Hank then signaled to Wu to let Levy leave, but when he got outside, he encountered Shelley's son, who'd made his way to Shelley's house. He began attacking Levy, but before he could inflict any significant harm, Hank, Wu, and Shelley heard the commotion outside and intervened, with Shelley ultimately killing his son by shooting him twice.